Report 80
Report #80 Skillset: Pureblade Skill: Crackelbow Org: Serenguard Status: Rejected Nov 2008 Furies' Decision: We feel a regeneration aff with a medium wound requirement would be much too powerful, especially in the hands of a PB. Problem: Pureblade currently doesn't have many decent options as far as low level wounds go, compounded by the fact that Axelords have stun/knockdown to bypass parry (without using power moves) early on to help with their offense, Pureblades do not have that luxury, instead they need to work up leg wounds to legtendon or otherwise make liberal use of crackelbow. The latter is unreliable as a wound as it is and needs correction Solution #1: Change crackelbow to function off strikes as well, and lower its wounds requirement to medium Player Comments: ---on 11/18 @ 23:56 writes: I think it's a little excessive to have a regeneration cure at medium wounds, but I agree it should be a strike ---on 11/19 @ 00:40 writes: And actually, now that I think of it, CrackElbow -can't- be a medium strike because that slot is taken up by the essential SeverNerve ---on 11/20 @ 22:39 writes: I think there can be space for more than 1! ---on 11/21 @ 15:52 writes: What about changing CrackedElbow to a delayed arnica cure? Something to let them get a katana hit in after they've gotten it? ---on 11/21 @ 22:40 writes: No, Sojiro-- there can't be more than one affliction with a specific attack / wound level. That's the way it's coded (or so we've been told). ---on 11/22 @ 02:23 writes: Actually, due to my excessive OCD impulses and having charted warrior wound- affliction levels, Axelords have both SnapRib and OpenChest at medium level wounds with a swing. Pureblades also have FurrowBrow and SlitThroat at heavy level swing moves too....so whether these two cases are just oversights, it seems that it's been done where two choices of afflictions can happen at a specific wound level with an attack. ---on 11/22 @ 06:32 writes: Well there you go. If for some reason even with Xiel's research it doesn't work out, Desitrus' suggestion might also work ---on 11/22 @ 06:35 writes: Snaprib is apparently a Light affliction, despite the AB. I suspect something similar with the Pureblade conflict, because with the way Warriors are coded (according to Roark) it is just Not Possible. One affliction per delivery type / wound level / location. ---on 11/22 @ 22:41 writes: My AB's be false. According to Akui, FurrowBrow comes at Medium instead of heavy, so...typoes! ---on 11/25 @ 00:05 writes: Don't know enough about warrior combat to say either way, so whatever they decide works for me. ---on 11/25 @ 04:12 writes: Yeah, as stated, if changing to strike is impractical, changing the cure to a sufficiently delayed arnica one will do. We've got too many regen affs anyway, specially since most monks can crackelbow as well ---on 11/30 @ 05:27 writes: That's not the case for all forced movement skills, but if it's intended here, then all is well ---on 11/30 @ 05:27 writes: Oops, ignore